


Airport Meetings

by rieree



Series: Niall's Princess [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Nicknames, airport mobs, screaming fangirls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieree/pseuds/rieree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys enjoyed my first story! Hopefully I will upload another one shot by next week. Let me know what you guys think.</p></blockquote>





	Airport Meetings

Nana always bragged that the weather in America was better than the weather in the UK. But as Jennifer Jane Meyer was waiting for Nana’s grandson’s plane to land, she couldn’t really tell much of a difference. It was raining really hard, and JJ was surprised that there were no flight delays for the Indianapolis area. Unsurprisingly, Nana had managed to find a wheelchair somewhere, and was now insisting that JJ push her over to that lovely little restaurant over there because they had another hour at least until the plane landed, and how she was sorry that they were too early.  
“Nana, what time does his plane land?”  
“Soon dear, within the hour.”  
Nana didn’t match JJ’s idea of a grandmother. She was wearing blue jean capris, because “JJ I will never wear pants shorter than my knees”, and an old band t-shirt that her daughter had sent her from the UK, as well as a pair of stereotypical old people tennis shoes. Her gray hair was styled similar to JJ’s own, because Nana had insisted that the best way to get hair out of your face was with a French braid. Nana’s blue eyes sparkled with excitement at the thought of seeing her grandson.  
According to JJ’s mother, Nana only ever saw her family one month a year. Nana always flew to Ireland to see her daughter and her grandson during Christmas, and she was still planning on flying out in a couple months, but as a birthday surprise her grandson was flying in to see her. JJ knew that her grandson was excited to see her too, they had been pen pals for as long as JJ could remember. They only ever used their first names, and all the letters were sent through Nana.  
She still didn’t know what he looked like, but she had sent him an invitation to her high school graduation party. He hadn’t been able to make it, but he promised her in his last email that he was bringing her a graduation present even though it was three months late. Screams brought her back to the present, and JJ turned to see what was happening. She couldn’t see very much, so she turned back to Nana who was holding up her phone with a big smile.  
“He’s off the plane, come on lets go find him.”  
JJ placed their ordered food in Nana’s hands and wheeled her towards the center, and sat down next to her. Nana was using her pointer finger to do something on her phone, and JJ figured she was texting her grandson.  
“Nana, did he tell you what he was wearing?”  
“Yes, he’s wearing navy board shorts, and a white t-shirt.”  
“Hair color?”  
“Hmm, last I knew it was dark brown.”  
“Why don’t you know his hair color?”  
“He likes to bleach it sometimes.”  
JJ started to scan the crowd for someone matching the description Nana had given her. The screaming mob was becoming more annoying, so JJ got up from the table and started to walk towards it. She was pushing through, mumbling apologies as she went trying to get to the other side. It was starting to give her a headache, and she felt like screaming shut up, but figured it wouldn’t do any good. As she got to the outskirts on the other side, she found someone that was wearing what Nana said her grandson was wearing.  
“Hi, sorry, I’m looking for my cousin,” it was part of the script that the two had put together, so they would know that they were talking to the right person, “you haven’t seen him have you?”  
“I thought your hair was brown,” he said sounding puzzled, and JJ noted that he had an Irish accent. It was the line that JJ had told him to say. He had been curious as to why he would say that, but JJ never said why.  
“Come on, Nana is really excited to see you,” she said, grabbing his arm and pulling him through the mob, mumbling apologies as they went.  
When they got back the side that Nana was sitting on, JJ was amused to discover that she was flirting with someone who looked remarkably like JJ’s own grandpa. Nana’s grandson, JJ noted with some satisfaction, looked slightly horrified.  
“Come on Irish, it will be a bit before she lets the poor man go.”  
“That’s not my name,” he said with a slight smirk, it’s not even my nickname.”  
“I know doll face, but do you really want me to say your name right now?”  
“You know who I am then, I figured you probably would recognize me.”  
“My best friend likes to say she’s your biggest fan, of course I know who you are. I also know that your friends are running interference for you right know. Hence the mob of screaming girls.”  
“Do you know who she’s talking to?”  
“Who? Nana? Yea, she and my grandpa like to flirt back and forth. It’s pretty funny actually, because my grandma is her best friend. Don’t ask me why they do it. I will never understand that woman,” JJ said dramatically.  
“Why isn’t your hair brown?”  
“Because it’s blonde? My hair just looks darker if I don’t get a lot of sunlight, and last summer I didn’t get outside much, so it looks darker than it normally would.”  
“Oh, we should probably go save my mates. They sound like they’re getting a little desperate,” he said showing her a text from one Harry Styles.  
JJ laughed, and pushed her bangs behind her ears.  
“Let’s go get Nana, she’ll have an idea of how to save them I’m sure.”  
JJ stood up from the table they had been sitting at and walked over to where Nana and her grandpa were talking.  
“Hey bug,” her grandpa said when he noticed her. JJ gave him a hug and a kiss to the cheek.  
“Hey grandpa, Nana. I found your grandson. His friends are getting nervous it seems.”  
“Are they the cause of all that screaming? Bernie and I were just talking about that the other day. It’s just ridiculous.”  
Niall figured it was a good time to interrupt their conversation, “Hi grandmum.”  
“Hello dear, do you need me to collect your friends for you?”  
“If you would, they would appreciate it.”  
“Well it seems we are too late to perform the rescue mission I think you were hoping for Rena, the crowd seems to be dispersing,” JJ’s grandpa stated with mild amusement as JJ’s grandma Bernie walked towards them, “Hello dear how was your sister?”  
The two of them walked off, with a promise to come over later for dinner, as the remaining 4/5ths of One Direction sank tiredly down onto chairs a table over.  
“We are never doing that again,” Harry groaned and ruffled his hair.  
“What? Greeting fans? It’s kind of our job mate,” Liam said, clearly the leader and the more responsible one.  
“Flying into a public airport. There has to be a private one somewhere close by,” Harry said as he lay down on the table.  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you Curly,” JJ said, interrupting their conversation with a smirk on her face.  
Niall looked like he just won the universe with the size of his smile, Harry noticed with a slight frown raising his head off the table.  
“Who’s Curly?”  
“I don’t know mate, but I think it’s time to leave the airport.”  
“No really, who’s Curly? And what shouldn’t he do?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed my first story! Hopefully I will upload another one shot by next week. Let me know what you guys think.


End file.
